


Be Still My Heart

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Witch's Village AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: After being defeated by the dark witch and turned into a pawn for her own gain, the Templar begins to understand feelings that she never knew she had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic dedicated to OverAcheiverSloth's Witch's Village AU.

“Raahh!” The war cry sounded before blade slashed against the wooden dummy, making a large TWACK! That echoed in the air. She moved in perfect rhythm, fluid swings that landed their mark with precision. She was in a trance, remembering only the strange shapeshifter that bested her in combat, the witch looming behind them with that annoying smirk of her's. Weiss' vision could only see that raven-haired warrior and her desire to complete her mission possessed her -- her blade becoming more vicious. Whatever grace she wielded originally was replaced with heated ambition as now she was merely butchering the dummy with powerful chops.

She raised her arms for an over-head strike, blade reaching peak height as it reflected the light of the sun from it's silver edge. Before she could swing down, fingers grazed her hand from behind and in an instant, Weiss stopped. Her breath caught in her throat, seething rage fading, color returning to her eyes. Whatever anger had taken over her was purged from her with a single touch of one's fingers. Weiss let her arms fall gently to her sword, body relaxing as the adrenaline from training left her body. Those same fingers, stained from the earth, trailed down her arms and gently held her hands.

“Be still my Heart.” Weiss felt her body shiver as it always had when she heard that word, more so from the woman who spoke. It was spoken the same way as a husband would call his wife dear or beloved, that same warmth and affection held powerful sway against her. Yet, this sway was not caused by magic, Weiss was trained to detect when she was being controlled. These feelings were genuine and it ached her heart. 

“Something troubles you, I could hear it in the wind. Your rage terrified the Wood so much that I could feel the very trees trembling.”

Weiss' gaze fell to the side, “It's nothing just...it's nothing.”

Velvet moved her arms around Weiss' neck and pulled her in for an embrace.

“You were given an order by the voice of your God, travel to the mountains to face a woman wreathed in flames and bring her to the light. An unexpected encounter with her guardian now has you trapped in the witch's land as another piece in her board. You wish to quickly overcome your weakness and return to battle but, your feelings of revenge conflict with rising feelings of selfish desire.”

Weiss' sword dropped to the soft grass underneath her feet. Velvet read her soul once again, a skill that required no chanting of a spell. It was simply something that the Druid could do. Weiss turned to face the taller woman, pale blue eyes met Velvet's who wore a warm smile. Weiss conquered many trials in her lifetime with the cold fury that gave her the nickname “Ice Queen” and yet all it took for her to tremble underneath Velvet was a smile. Weiss simply nuzzled against Velvet's chest, clutching the green dress that the Druid wore and could smell the forest in her clothes.

“How do you do this?” she asked half-chuckling, “How do you make me feel so lost? For years, I was taught that feelings like this came about from a witch's magic and how they can twist the heart of her their victims to do whatever she desired. I was trained to fight against such tactics and yet as you stayed with me I have felt no spell on me, tasted nothing different in the meals you cooked. So why is it that whenever I'm near you, I feel so weak?”

Weiss looked back up with a yearning look in her eyes, cheeks glowing with a deep red. 

“I, ah, these past several weeks have taught me many things Velvet – things that my faith has said to be heretical and dark. I didn't think the rabbit that I found injured all those nights ago would become this magnificent woman who has stood by me during this odd but, interesting time. You have cared for me so deeply and I'm not sure where I would've been without you. I'm just...I need a little more time to sort out these feelings myself.”

Velvet pressed a kiss against Weiss' head, “Take your time love. I've said that I owe you my life and I meant that. I'll be by your side, always.”

Weiss finally allowed herself to smile, the two embraced under the sun as a cool breeze blew in the wind.

* * *

Night fell upon the small hut that Weiss called home, bathing and supper passed by and the two now laid together on the same bed. Weiss was soundly asleep on Velvet's chest, enhanced hearing could catch the woman's soft breathing as her back rose and fell. Velvet was staring at the dancing flames within the fire place. A black figure formed within the fire, grinning wildly at the two before the flames were doused by a sudden rush of wind. 

Velvet could feel Weiss shiver slightly, tightening her hold around her waist before Velvet slid down to lay on her back.

“Come what may, I'll not let anyone harm my love” The words were spoken in a foreign tongue, soft but, firm. “Be you flame or shadow, I'll scatter all into the winds so that she may walk freely.”

Velvet pressed a kiss against Weiss' head before joining her in blissful slumber.


End file.
